falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game
Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game er det første spillet i Falloutserien, utviklet og utgitt av Interplay i 1997. Spillet skulle egentlig bruke Steve Jackson Games sitt GURPS system, men avtalen falt gjennom, sansynligvis da Steve Jackson så hvor voldelig spillet var. Fallout blir sett på som ett slags "etterkommerspill" av CRPG sitt Wasteland fra 1987. Det er noen få referanser til dette spillet i Fallout som hardbarka fans vil merke ganske kjapt. Gameplay Karakterens Attributter Attributter Fallout bruker et Character Creation System som har fått navnet SPECIAL. SPECIAL er et akronym, og står for S'trength, '''P'erception, 'E'ndurance, 'C'harisma, 'I'ntelligence, 'A'gility og 'L'uck. Dette er de syv grunnleggende attributene i spillet. De brukes til å bestemme hvilke skills og perks karakteren din får. Skills Det finnes 18 forskjellige skills i Fallout, som rangeres fra 0 til 200 %. Startverdiene for skillsene når man begynner spillet, på level 1, avgjøres i henhold til hvordan du fordelte dine poeng ut over SPECIAL, men størsteparten av dine skills havner nok mellom 0 til 50 %. Hver gang spilleren går opp ett nivå, får han "skill points", som han kan bruke for å forbedre valgfrie skills. Antallet poeng man får er 5 poeng + det dobbelte av det du har i Intelligence. Spilleren kan velge å "tagge" tre av atten skills., og disse vil forbedres dobbelt så raskt som de andre. * 6 Combat skills: Small Guns, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, Melee Weapons, Throwing. * 8 Aktive skills: First Aid, Doctor, Sneak, Lockpick, Steal, Traps, Science, Repair. * 4 Passive skills: Speech, Barter, Gambling, Outdoorsman. Bøker funnet i spillverdenen kan også forbedre noen skills permanent, men disse bøkene er meget sjeldne tidlig i spillet. Etter at en skill har nådd en spesifik grense, kan man ikke forbedre denne gjennom bøker lenger. Noen NPCer kan også forbedre skills gjennom trening. Hvor høyt en skill kan nå, påvirkes av spillerens attributter - en spiller med lav Intelligence greier ikke å få Science så høyt som en spiller med høy Intelligence. Noen skills kan også forbedres ved å utruste seg selv med enkelte gjenstander. Det finnes også stimulerende middel som en kan konsumere som kan øke skills for en gitt periode. Disse kan også slå tilbake på spilleren, da det er mulig å bli avhengig av stoffene. Ettersom skills stiger i grad, vil det koste flere Skill Points å oppgradere dem. Traits og Perks Hovedartikler: Traits og Perks Når man lager en karakter, kan spilleren velge mellom to valgfrie traits for sin karakter. Dette er spesielle bakgrunnshistorier for karakteren. Disse har stor effekt på hele spillet. De består vanligvis av en positiv og en negativ effekt. Man finner dem under "Perks" i menyen. Når man har valgt et Trait, er det umulig å endre, med unntak om man tar en Perk som heter "Mutate", som lar spilleren endre Trait '''en gang. Perks er spesielle elementer i level-systemet. Hver tredje level, (eller fjerde om karakteren har valgt "Skilled" som Trait) får spilleren velge en Perk. Disse gir spesielle effekter, som man ikke kan få ved å bare levle opp karakteren, som for eksempel å la spilleren gjøre mer pr. runde. I motsetning til Traits har Perks bare positive effekter. Plott Setting Spillet er satt i en post-apokalyptisk verden, som følge av The Great War, en atomkrig som varte i to timer den 23. oktober 2077. Før denne krigen tok Ressurskrigene sted, og det var i denne perioden at De Forente Nasjoner ble oppløst, en pest sveipet over De Forente Stater, og gjorde det amerikanske folk paranoide, og Canada ble også annektert av Amerika. Spillet finner sted i California, 2161. Spilleren begynner i Vault 13, hvor han får i oppdrag å finne en erstatning for hvelvets ødelagte Water Chip, en maskin som har som oppgave å rense drikkevannet. Overseer i hvelvet gir spilleren i oppgave å finne en erstatning. Spilleren får deretter en PIPBoy 2000, som følger med på kartet, quests og diverse aspekter ved spillet. Utstyrt kun med denne Pipboyen og heller dårlig utstyr, blir spilleren sendt ut i det som er igjen av California, for å redde sitt eget hvelv. Karakterer Hovedperson Spilleren, eller hovedpersonen, i Fallout er en innbygger i et hvelv, Vault 13. I senere spill blir hovedpersonen referert til som the Vault Dweller. Hovedpersonen er basert på SPECIAL-systemet, som ble laget spesielt for Fallout-serien, og som også brukes i oppfølgerene. Rekrutterbare NPCer I Fallout kan man finne en del forskjellige NPCer som kan hjelpe hovedpersonen gjennom spillet. Mens det i senere spill i serien er satt grense på hvor mange du kan få hjelp av om gangen, finnes det ingen grense i Fallout. Det eneste man kan endre med en NPC i Fallout er våpenene, mens alle andre statistikker forblir de samme. *'Ian' finner du i Shady Sands, og er sannsynligvis den første rekrutterbare NPCen spilleren finner. Han er en erfaren, bereist person som vet hvordan han bruker et våpen. Han kan bære pistoler og SMGer, og er ikledd en lærjakke. *'Tandi' er også i Shady Sands, men er ikke rekrutterbar før du har reddet henne fra Khanene. *'Dogmeat' finnes i Junktown, utenfor Phil sitt hus. Dogmeat er en hund, og dermed den eneste ikke-menneskelige rekrutterbare NPCen. For å rekrutteres må spilleren enten mate ham en Iguana-on-a-stick eller ha på seg en lærjakke. *'Tycho' bor i Junktown, og var en Desert Ranger før. Kan bruke rifler, hagler og spyd. *'Katja' kan bli rekruttert i biblioteket i LA Boneyard. Sloss uten våpen, eller med pistoler og SMG. Historie Spilleren har 150 dager på seg til å finne en Water Chip, og redde Vault 13 fra tørke. Denne grensen på 150 dager kan bli utsatt med 100 dager om spilleren inngår en avtale med handelsmennene i The Hub, om å sende vann til Hvelv 13. Etter å funnet en Water Chip, og returnert til hvelvet, får spilleren i oppgave å stoppe en hær av mutanter, ledet av en mutant kjent som the Master (tidligere Richard Grey). Master har funnet et virus fra før krigen, Forced Evolutionary Virus eller F.E.V., som kan mutere menneskeheten til Supermutanter, og samle dem i det han kaller en perfekt verden, Unity (samhold). Spilleren må drepe ham og sprenge den millitære basen hvor viruset er lagret, og dermed stanse invasjonen før den begynner. Om spilleren ikke gjør begge disse oppdragene innen 500 dager, vil mutanthæren finne Vault 13, og innvadere hvelvet. Dette gjør at spillet slutter. Spillet slutter etter 400 dager om spilleren har slått en avtale med handelsmennene i The Hub, og dermed gitt bort hvelvets beliggenhet. Man får se en kort filmscene der mutanthæren tar over Vault 13, noe man også får se om spilleren går med på å bli med i hæren. I patchen til versjon 1.1 er tidsfristen for mutanthærens invasjon fjernet, noe som gir spilleren mulighet til å utforske mer. Spilleren kan drepe the Master eller sprenge den millitære basen i hvilken som helst rekkefølge. Når begge disse oppgavene er utført, får man se ett filmklipp hvor spilleren har returnert til Vault 13. Her blir han fortalt at spilleren har forandret seg for mye, og at hans tilbakekomst ville hatt en negativ påvirkning på beboerne i Vault 13. Istedenfor å få noen betaling eller lignende for å ha gjort det han gjorde, forteller Overseer ham at han blir forvist til ørkenen, for hvelvets beste. Det finnes en alternativ avslutning, (vises kun om spilleren tok Bloody Mess som trait, eller har meget negativ karma), hvor hovedpersonen skyter overseeren med en håndpistol etter å ha blitt fortalt at han er forvist. Spillets steder Vault 13 Vault 13 er Vault Dweller sitt hjemsted. Den første questen man får i spillet går ut på å finne en ny Water Chip til Vault 13. Hvelvets Overseer har slått fast at ingen får forlate hvelvet, for deres egen beskyttelse. Vault 13 befinner seg sansynligvis under Mt. Whitney, ettersom at det ligger omtrentlig i samme området. Hvelv 13 kan også ligge i Indian Wells Valley, ettersom at illustrasjonene i spillet ligner meget, og det går rykter om at det ligger en base begravd under fjellet. Vault 15 Vault 15 var en gang bebodd av enorme folkemasser, alle av forskjellige ideologier og kulturer. Overbefolkningen og forskjellen i kulturer førte til at hvelvet ble forlatt, og beboerene splittet seg inn i fire grupper. Tre av disse dannet raidergrupper, Khans, Vipers og Jackals. Den fjerde bosatte seg i Shady Sands. Vault 15 er nå kun bebodd av muterte dyr. Dette er (sannsynligvis) det første stedet spilleren leter etter en ny Water Chip, selv om det ikke finnes en her. Shady Sands En av de tidligere gruppene av innbyggere i Vault 15 grunnla en liten by mellom Vault 13 og Vault 15. Shady Sands ledes av Aradesh, som spør Vault Dweller om å hjelpe dem, ved å fjerne en truende bestand av Radscorpions som oppholder seg like utenfor byen. I denne byen kan spilleren rekruttere Ian, en bereist mann som kan håndtere et våpen. Man kan også "rekruttere" Aradesh sin datter, ved aldri å returnere henne etter å reddet henne fra kidnapping. En stor stein i midten av byen har inskripsjonen "In remind of hope and peace" (I minne om håp og fred). Khans Raider Camp En gruppe raiders kjent som Khanene, under ledelsen av Garl, satt opp leir nær Shady Sands. Tandi, Aradesh sin datter, blir kidnappet av gruppen og ført hi, og Vault Dweller får i oppgave å redde henne. Junktown Junktown er omgitt av hauger med ødelagte biler, og drives av butikkeieren Killian Darkwater, som også er sheriff og barnebarnet av byens grunnlegger. Porten inn til Junktown er stengt om natten, og det er kun lov å trekke våpen i selvforsvar. Gizmo - eieren av kasinoet i byen - vil ha Killian død, fordi han ødelegger for kasinoet hans. Spilleren kan velge mellom å hjelpe Killian eller Gizmo. Her kan man også rekruttere Tycho, en ranger, og Dogmeat, en villhund, til laget sitt. Junktown ligger muligens i Mojave, en liten by hvor Highway 58 og 14 møtes i sørlige California, også kjent for å være det originale utskytningsstedet for testturene til Spaceship One (selv om dette skjedde etter at spillet ble laget). Hub The Hub er den byen i spillet med flest quests. Det er også en meget livlig by. Den er delt inn i flere distrikter, hvor hvert distrikt blir kontrollert av en sterk gruppe mennesker: Water Merchants, Crimson Caravan og Far Go Traders. I denne byen kan spilleren sende vannforhandlere til Vault 13, og dermed øke tidsfristen for å finne en Water Chip. Stedet the Hub ligger på kan være omtrent hvor Lancaster i California ligger. Necropolis Necropolis er en by som muligens er bygd på ruinene av Barstow, eller nærheten av Hesperia/Victorville. Necropolis er overtatt av Ghouls, og er restene etter Vault 12. Vault 12 ble designet av Enclave, med den hensikt at døren ikke skulle stenges helt, noe som førte til at beboerene ble utsatt for store mengder radioaktivitet, og dermed muterte. Ghoulene deles inn i tre grupper, de som bor på overflaten, Glowing Ones, som er sterkt radioaktive ghouls og utstøtte blant sine egne, og de som bor i kloakken, i undergrunnen. Det er også her spilleren finner en Water Chip, mens han observerer et angrep av supermutanter, som viser at menneskehetens overlevelse er truet. Boneyard The Boneyard, også kjent som The Angel's Boneyard, er det som er igjen av Los Angeles. Dette er sansynligvis en av de byene spilleren besøker sist, og får oppgraderinger for sluttspillsustyr, som Turbo Plasma Rifle og Hardened Power Armor. Man kan også rekruttere Katja her. Lost Hills Bunker (Vises som "Brotherhood of Steel" i Pip-Boyen) Brotherhood of Steel, en organisasjon som har sine røtter i et forskersamfunn sponset av det amerikanske millitæret og stat, sitt hovedkvarter. Består av fire nivåer under bakken, hvor nivå 1 er nærmest overflaten og nivå 4 er nederst. The Glow The Glow er de radioaktive ruinene etter West Tek Research Facility. I tillegg til å være stedet de eksperimenterte i laser- og plasmavåpen, var det her de utviklet FEV og Power Armor. The Glow blir styrt av datamaskinen ZAX. Spilleren får i oppgave av Brotherhood of Steel å hente en holodisk som er igjen etter en død soldat fra BoS. Det vanskelige med oppgaven er at The Glow er veldig radioaktiv, og spilleren må bruke en del Rad-X for å overleve. Mariposa Military Base Forsøk på FEV, som ble utviklet på West Tek Research Facility, ble utført her. Dette er hvor nye Supermutanter blir laget. The Cathedral The Cathedral (Katedralen) er stedet man finner Children of the Cathedral, en fasade, skapt for å dekke over planene til Master. Under katedralen ligger det et hemmelig hvelv, hvor man finner Master. Utviklere Utviklerteamet for Fallout bestod av nesten 100 medlemmer, hvor flere av disse var grafiske designere. Mesteparten av teamet ble oppløst etter utgivelsen av Fallout, men rundt en tredjedel grunnla da Interplays Black Isle, som utviklet Fallout 2. Noen gikk videre til å jobbe på andre prosjekter, og mange viktige medlemmer gikk ut av Interplay for å grunnlegge Troika Games. Internasjonale versjoner I enkelte internasjonale versjoner ble spillet sensurert, blant annet ble barn fjernet fra spillet i Europeiske versjoner (Tyskland og England). Dette var sannsynligvis for å fjerne muligheten til å drepe barn, selv om dette ikke var en stor del av spillet. I spillet oppfordres en til å ikke drepe barn, men det er likevel mulig. Konsekvensene for å drepe et barn er at NPCer blir fiendtlige, at det regelmessig vil dukke opp dusørjegere som angriper spilleren, og at forskjellige NPCer nekter å bli med i spillerens gruppe. I tillegg til å være en stor frustrasjon for mange spillere, skapte dette mange bugs i spillet. En patch laget av fans gjeninnførte barn, og fjernet dermed både bugs og sensur. Tilgjengelighet Boksutgaver av spillet er tilgjengelig fra tid til annen. Disse består vanligvis av Fallout, Fallout 2 og Fallout Tactics. Steam har også Fallout og Fallout 2 til salgs, for $9.99 per, eller for $19.99 for en pakke med begge disse spill, og Fallout: Tactics. Eksterne lenker * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/fallout/ Mirror for det offisielle nettstedet for Fallout hos Duck and Cover] * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/ Mirror for det tidligere offisielle GURPS: Fallout nettstedet hos Duck and Cover] * Nyheter relatert til Fallout hos Duck and Cover * Nyheter relatert til Fallout hos the RPG Codex bg:Fallout de:Fallout en:Fallout es:Fallout fa:Fallout fi:Fallout fr:Fallout hu:Fallout it:Fallout ja:Fallout ko:폴아웃 lt:Fallout nl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout ru:Fallout sv:Fallout tr:Fallout uk:Fallout zh:辐射 * Fallout 1